A little thing called love
by Blair Ravenclaw
Summary: Sabrina was sent to earth before Seth and Sara,but her ship crash and they thought she was dead. Seth and sare come to earth weeks later and find out she not dead. Sethoc. Rated T-M


Disclaimer: I don't own Race to witch mountain, only Sabrina

Chapter 1: Landing on earth, well more like crashing

My eyes blurred with tears as I stared at my mother who was stroke my hair. I looked over her shoulder to see my childhood friends. Seth staring at the ground with no expression while Sara looking at me pleadingly. I glance at my father as he glared at the space ship that was taking me from my home, Sigun, to somewhere called earth.

"Sabrina, no matter what we will always love you" My mother said running her slender fingers over my face, our typical greetings and farewells.

" I love you to." I choked out, as sobs finally broke free from my chest. She crushed me her chest, murmuring how much she loves me. I pulled her off me and walked to my Father.

" Father…?" he looked at me, his eyes glossy.

" My daughter." He whispered running his fingers down my face." You be careful out there." My father ordered me softly. His name was called; he looked back and quickly turned to me. He smiled and kissed my forehead in farewell.

My body jerked as a small form rammed into me, skinny arms wrapped around me.

" Please don't go!" Sara begged, looking up at me.

"I have to, this mission can not be delayed." I smiled at her " I'll be home soon, I promise."

She nodded hesitantly let me go. I walked to Seth lifting his chin up to look at me. I stroke his cheek. His icy blue eyes stared into my midnight blue ones; he placed his hand over mine and strokes my knuckles.

" Seth-" I started but was cut off as her hugged me tightly.

" Rina," he said using my nickname from our childhood, "I'll miss you…so much."

" I know. I'll miss you to" I whispered into his neck.

I looked back at the space ship, and back at the people I love the most.

" I have to go." I said. Walking up the ramp and turned to the panel and hit the code to close the ramp. Turning to them I held up my hand in a pathetic wave, tears spilling over my eyes.

As the door closed I went to my seat and started it up. I took a deep breath as it shot up and took off at the speed of light.

I found a wormhole and navigated my ship towards it. As I made it threw I immediately was pulled into a vision.

Vision

_I was in a desert stumbling as blood gushed from my arm where there was a large cut going from my wrist to my elbow. My head was bleeding to. I was pale and my footing was getting sloppy. I tripped and fell to the ground, lying there; I closed my eyes going unconscious._

_Water was splashed on my face, sputtering I cracked my eyes open. In my line of vision I saw a couple that were staring at me with concern. _

_The blond woman was crouching down, holding a bottle of water that was half full. The brunette man was standing behind her his arms crossed, looking at me with confusion and concern._

" _Hey" the women said softly," Are you all right?"_

End

As I opened my eyes I heard the alarm beeping, I finally noticed that my ship was shaking; I looked straight ahead and screamed. I was hurtling towards earth at an alarming speed. I took the controls and tried to get back in control.

My breath quickened as I looked ahead again, and felt like crying when a mountain was straight ahead and I had no way of stopping my ship.

My head snapped forward as my ship made contacted with the mountain. I heard crashing; then everything went black.

I opened my eyes I saw wires sparking lighting up the space with little light. I lifted my head and looked around my ship-my ship was completely destroyed. I unbuckled my harness and fell out of my chair. Groaning I gritted my teeth as I stood up and practically crawled out of the damaged ship. I grabbed my tracking device (The same one Seth and Sara had) and let out a sigh as I noticed it was ruined. I hobbled out to the desert; I looked around and noticed it was the same area as my vision.

My energy was draining fast as I tripped but caught myself before I hit the ground. Finally I felt like giving up, I fell to the ground and sigh as my feet were given a break; my eyes felt heavy and I was fighting to keep them open. I finally let go and let the darkness take over me.

Water splashed on my face, I opened eyes and saw the man and woman from my vision.

" Hey" The woman said, " are you all right?"

"I-I- don't know." I said and winced as I realized how horse my voice sounded. I looked at the man and let my eyes dilate as I compelled him.

" Please help me." I breathed out, compelling him took a lot of energy, so when he mechanically nodded at me, darkness once again took me into its grasp.

Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
